


I dream of Billy

by OleanderSage



Category: WandaVision (TV)
Genre: Commissioned, Companion Piece, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 06:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30000894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OleanderSage/pseuds/OleanderSage
Summary: A companion piece for Ganymede's art on twitter, if this is not your thing then move on.
Relationships: Billy Maximoff/Tommy Maximoff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I dream of Billy

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Ganymede on twitter @ganymede_lust he makes great art.

"Tommy give me the remote, Captain Planet is about to start." Billy reached for the remote but Tommy moved it out of reach, causing Billy to fall over the couch arm. 

"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles is on so no." Tommy turned up the volume as the theme music began to play, Billy scowled at his twin, he launched himself at Tommy grabbing the remote and pushing Tommy down.

Billy flipped the channel to his show, the theme also began to play, Tommy grabbed for the remote but Billy pushed him down keeping the remote out of reach. Tommy grabbed his brother's shirt, yanking him down so he could flip him over; snatching the remote and turning it back to TMNT. Billy struggled against Tommy, but his twin was always the more athletic one, and thus stronger.

"Tommy, get off." Billy shoved Tommy, but his twin just shifted so he was sitting on Billy's legs, turning his attention to the show, Billy tried to move his legs but he couldn't get the other boy off.

"I'm not moving until the show is over." Tommy moved the remote away from Billy once again with a taunting smile. 

Billy let out a growl as he gathered all his strength and bucked Tommy to the floor, Tommy looked at his brother with shock, Billy was on top of him grabbing the remote and switching the channel, Tommy began to struggle but Billy adjusted himself to straddle his twin and kept him pinned. 

Tommy's arms were trapped under Billy's thighs. 

"Billy, come on, it's a new episode." Tommy whined, trying to free his arms.

"Well this is the second part of last week episode, so hush." Billy let out a laugh as Tommy managed to squeeze his inner thigh, the involuntary spasm made Billy fall off his brother, Tommy reached for the discarded remote but Billy grabbed Tommy's ankle pulling him back; scrambling over Tommy to grab the remote before his twin could recover.

Tommy wasn't having it, he reached out trying to grab Billy's leg but he ended grabbing Billy's shorts pulling them hard, instead of pulling his twin back like he had hoped Tommy ended up pulling Billy's shorts off. 

"TOMMY!" Billy tried to cover himself and reach for his shorts.

"Well look at that, going commando are we." Tommy teasingly waved his twin's shorts in front of him. Billy reached for them but Tommy stood up and kept the shorts away. "You want them? Give me the remote." Tommy held his hand out expecting Billy to give in, Billy stood up his hand covering his boyhood, his head casted downward, guilt washed over Tommy. 

"Billy. I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Tommy didn't get to finish his apology because Billy shot his twin an evil grin, he tackled Tommy to the ground; Billy grabbed his twin's pajama bottom yanking them off along with Tommy's avenger underwear.

"Now we are even, if you want your pants back then I suggest letting me watch my show." Billy was sure he had won, but Tommy walked to the tv, turned the dial on the set to TMNT then sat down with his legs wide open and a smirk. 

Billy just looked at his brother with disbelief, Tommy waggled his eyebrows at Billy, he then waggled his junk at his twin. "Enjoy the show, bro, biggest you'll see."

"Were twins, Tommy, our junk are the same size." Billy rolled his eyes at Tommy, his twin stood up walking over to Billy without warning Tommy took hold of Billy's penis. "T-Tommy! Wha-?" 

Tommy stroked his brother making him hard, Billy stood still not sure what to do as Tommy stroked him, he noted that Tommy was also stroking himself, hardening as well. 

Tommy placed his hard cock next to Billy's. "What? That's not right, I should be bigger; I'm the older twin." Tommy let go of Billy, sitting back down with his leg splayed wide, hard on full display. Billy shook himself out of his shock, going to change the channel but found that the remote was gone. Tommy waved the remote he had taken from his brother, a smug smile on his face.

Tommy flipped the channel due to a commercial break, Billy saw that his show had ended. "Oh well, guess we can just watch my show now, there is another episode coming up." Tommy casually spoke flipping back to his cartoon; Billy saw red, this meant war.

He launched himself at Tommy, forgetting his nude lower half. Tommy had not expected Billy to be this aggressive, his twin pushed him down on the couch wrestling with him, but Billy wasn't going for the remote, he was just trying to teach Tommy a lesson. The two of them kept struggling, the remote long forgotten as was the show; Billy straddled Tommy, pressing on his chest.

Tommy tried to push Billy off him, bucking his hips as well; as he did Billy let out a yelp and Tommy felt a strange sensation course through him.

"Tommy." Billy's voice quaked with pleasure at the feeling of his brother inside him, he tried to move, Tommy's penis brushed against something inside him, Billy stiffened letting out soft moans, Tommy wasn't sure what he should do, he felt strangely good, and the way Billy was sounding he felt good as well. Tommy bucked his hips just slightly and Billy let out a cry, he wanted to continue but he felt sort of wrong doing this to Billy.

"Billy, we should sto--aaah!" Tommy cried out as his twin bared down on him, Tommy tried to say something again but he couldn't get a word in as Billy kept thrusting down on his dick. Tommy grabbed Billy's hips and began to buck up to meet Billy's downward thrust the results were an explosion of pleasure for both boys, Billy had never felt something like this and he didn't want it to end.

Tommy felt his breath quicken and he could feel something about to happen, his stomach felt tight as did he balls, Tommy's vision went white as he climaxed, filling his twin with his cum; Tommy began to come down from the afterglow; but Billy hadn't cum yet, and he wanted to keep feeling the sensation of Tommy's dick hitting that spot inside him.

"Billy, wait." Tommy's head hit the couch cushion as his body was racked with shivers, his cock had become sensitive after cumming so each time Billy bared downward made Tommy whimper. "Bill-yyyy!" 

Another orgasm made Tommy's body spasm, he tried to push Billy off but his twin would not be deterred. 

"You came twice, I haven't, I don't think it's fair. Do you? Big brother?" The way Billy spoke with such a lustful tone made Tommy want to continue, but his dick was to sensitive right now.

"Billy, please. I can't." Tommy pleaded and tried to push Billy off him; but it was all in vain, Tommy was too weak to fight his twin, he laid there as Billy continued to ride him, the fight gone out of him. A third orgasm nearly knocked Tommy out, he couldn't take another one. "Billy, stop please, I can help you another way, just stop, I can't keep going." 

Tommy's pleading failed, but Tommy was in luck as Billy hit downward he climaxed all over Tommy's shirt with a whimpering cry, he got off his twin, Tommy let out a sigh of relief; he gingerly touched his swollen and sore cock letting out a groan.

"Did you have to go so hard? It's all sore." Tommy looked up from his dick letting the foreskin slide back over the reddened tip, Billy leaned forward kissing Tommy who was shocked at first, but he opened his mouth letting Billy explore it. The twins pulled apart, Billy still had a look of lust in his eyes. 

"You still owe me two more orgasm." 

Tommy scrambled away from his twin who let out a laugh, pulling Tommy back into a hug followed by another kiss. 

"Look, bro, you can have the remote next time." 

"I rather have you pound my ass, but I think we can work something out." Billy smirk made Tommy gulp, he should have just given his brother the remote, because now he had awoken his twin's inner sex fiend, he watched Billy stretch out on the couch his legs opened wide, and his erection bouncing invitingly. "Get to sucking big bro, also hand over the remote, Rocket Power is coming on." 


End file.
